Combat Simulator
Combat Simulator is the multiplayer mode featured in Perfect Dark, although it can be played solo. The multiplayer is played via split-screen with a maximum of 4 players and 8 Simulants (AI controlled bots). By creating a profile, players can track their statistics, rank, and create a custom character by matching a variety of heads and bodies. Challenges :See Also: Challenges The game has 30 challenges for the player to complete, which can be done solo or with up to 4 players. These challenges consist of various multiplayer scenarios with certain conditions that must be met in order to win. At first, only the first ten challenges are available, but more are unlocked as the player progresses through them, along with new scenarios, maps, and character models to be used in normal multiplayer. Advanced Setup The Advanced Setup option grants the player access to tons of options to change their games' behavior. They can change the scenario, arena, limits, simulants and more. This gives the player(s) an almost infinite variety of ways to play. Scenarios Scenarios are the different game modes that can be played in a mulitplayer match. You are given a few scenarios to start with, but as more challenges are completed, more scenarios become available. The simulants' orders vary depending on the scenario chosen. Experiment with each to find your favorite. *'"Combat"' is the standard deathmatch mode, the goal being to attain a certain amount of kills before the other players, or to make the most amount of kills within a time limit. *'"Hold the Briefcase"' involves finding a briefcase located somewhere in the map and holding onto it for as long as possible (if you are killed, you drop it). The longer it is held, the more points scored. *'"Hacker Central"' involves finding a Data Uplink and a laptop somewhere in the map, downloading information off of it for points. The more times the laptop is successfully hacked, the more points are earned. However, you are exposed to attack when using the Uplink. *'"Pop a Cap"' involves one player being selected at random as the victim. For the victim to score points, they must remain alive for as long as possible. Everyone else must kill the victim to score points. *'"King of the Hill"' is a team-only scenario, in which a team must secure a random colored zone of the map known as the "Hill". To score points, the team must remain in the Hill for a certain amount of time without the opposing team entering its vicinity or killing the defending player(s). *'"Capture the Case"' is another team-only scenario, and a variant of the traditional "Capture the Flag" game mode. Both teams must acquire the opposing teams briefcase from their base, and then return it to their own to score points. Maps The game comes with sixteen maps, three of which are classic maps from Goldeneye. Only a few maps are available at first, but completing challenges will unlock the rest over time. * Skedar * Pipes * Ravine * G5 Building * Sewers * Warehouse * Grid * Ruins * Area 52 * Base * Fortress * Villa * Car Park * Temple (Classic Map) * Complex (Classic Map) * Felicity (Classic Map) Simulants :See Also: Simulant The amount of simulants in any one advanced set up game can range from 0 to 8. If a player has a sim on their side, they can set it different tasks by holding "A" and pressing "Z" twice. These tasks include... *'Attack' - Allows the player to choose a target for the simulant. The simulant will then charge to this target, shooting at any who get in its way. *'Follow' - The simulant will follow the player, but will stray if an enemy or weapon is nearby. *'Protect' - Similar to "Follow", the simulant will defend the player to the end. *'Defend' - Defends the current position, but will stray if an enemy or weapon is nearby. *'Hold' - Similar to "Defend", the simulant will defend the position to the end. It will not get any extra ammo if it runs out. Simulants have a several difficulty settings so that their aims and motives are different. *'MeatSims' are the easiest of all the simulants to defeat and are, therefore, the best choice for beginner players. It is not very intelligent, and its shooting skills are very poor. *'EasySims' have basic skills and intelligence, but can still be dangerous. *'NormalSims' are skilled as the average human player. *'HardSims' are as skilled as a good human player. *'PerfectSims' are one of the most intelligent and skilled simulants. Most players will eventually want to use them all the time as their skills improve. *'DarkSims' are prototype cyborgs developed by dataDyne to counteract Carrington operatives. This gives them abilities not possible with other simulants. Simulants also have special type settings, which can be combined with their difficulty settings. *'PeaceSims' protest the use of weapons. They will go around the level hunting for guns that are lying around and hoard them, so that players cannot use them. On the plus side, killing one will cause them to drop a few. *'ShieldSims' always go for maximum shield protection. If they loses any shield energy, they will go and search for a new one. Pretty useless if there are no shields on the map. *'RocketSims' prefer weapons which make big explosions over conventional handguns or automatics. This also extends to weapons which have explosive secondary functions. *'KazeSims' will stop at nothing to destroy its target. It is very aggressive and never keeps its distance, even when holding a grenade! Be very careful of an adversary who is not afraid to die. *'FistSims' protest the use of weapons in a similar way to the PeaceSim. However, it has no such reservations when it comes to unarmed combat. It will always try to use its fists to attack or disarm its opponent. *'PreySims' prefer to prey on the weak in order to get easier kills. It will look for players who have just respawned, have an inferior weapon, or are low on health. *'CowardSims' do not really want to fight and will try to survive by running away. It may sometimes attack, but only if the opponent has an inferior weapon. Draw out a better gun or shoot it, and it will flee. *'JudgeSims' have a strong sense of justice and despises the tactics of the PreySim. It will always try to kill the winning player in order to even up the score. *'FeudSims' pick a random target, and will pursue them until the game is over. Even if it is killed, it will still bear its grudge. *'SpeedSims' have been trained for speed. They can easily outrun a human player, so it's no use running away from a SpeedSim unless you know some good shortcuts. *'TurtleSims', by default, wear a prototype shield generator developed by dataDyne scientists. The generator projects a protective shield around its host, which has twice the strength of a normal shield. Unfortunately, it also restricts the hosts movement. *'VengeSims' always attack the player who last killed it, so be careful. Player Appearance A player can customize their characters physical appearance from a variety of different head and body types seen throughout the game. Different heads can be mixed and matched with different bodies for interesting and often humorous results (such as a Joanna head on an Elvis body). Unfortunately, the XBLA version has restricted many of these options (for example, a Joanna body can now only be combined with a Joanna head). Awards and Ranks Awards are given to the player when a game has finished. Whether or not the player earned multiple awards in one match, only two are shown at the end. *'"Most Honorable"' - Awarded by letting people run past you without attacking them. *'"Most Dishonorable"' - Awarded by shooting people from behind or when they do not have weapons. *'"Most Deadly"' - Awarded by dealing the most damage. *'"Most Harmless"' - Awarded by dealing the least damage. *'"Most Cowardly"' - Awarded by running away from enemies. *'"Most Suicidal"' - Awarded by killing yourself the most (with explosives, falling off edges, etc.). *'"Most Professional"' - Awarded by dealing the most damage and being killed the least. *'"Most Frantic"' - Awarded by running around the most. *'"Longest Life"' - Awarded by living the longest. *'"Shortest Life"' - Awarded by living the least amount of time. *'"Most Shielded"' - Awarded by having a Shield for the majority of the match. *'"Least Shielded"' - Awarded by having almost no Shields for the majority of the match. *'"Most Ammo"' - Awarded by having the most ammo. *'"Who Needs Ammo?"' - Awarded by carrying a very small amount of ammo. *'"Best Protected"' - Awarded by spending the most time in possession of a Shield. *'"Marksmanship Award"' - Awarded by having the best accuracy. *'"Double Kill"' - Awarded by killing two enemies at once. *'"Triple Kill"' - Awarded by killing three enemies at once. *'"Quad Kill"' - Awarded by killing four enemies at once. There are also special awards that grant the player a star medal, the amount which is displayed on the players statistic page. *KillMaster Medal (Red) - Earned by killing the most enemies. *Head Shot Medal (Yellow) - Earned by scoring the most headshots. *Accuracy Medal (Green) - Earned by being the most accurate. *Survivor Medal (Blue) - Earned by surviving the longest between deaths. Ultimately, a players overall "Rank" will increase. Their rank is determined by their playtime, awards, and other statistics. There are 21 ranking levels in total... *21 - Beginner *20 - Trainee *19 - Amateur *18 - Rookie *17 - Novice *16 - Trooper *15 - Agent *14 - Star Agent *13 - Special Agent *12 - Expert *11 - Veteran *10 - Professional *9 - Dangerous *8 - Deadly *7 - Killer *6 - Assassin *5 - Lethal *4 - Elite *3 - Invincible *2 - Near Perfect *1 - Perfect Leaderboard Crowns Ninja - While information about this Crown is inconclusive, the general consensus is that to earn it, you must earn all of the awards and special awards availible in the combat simulator at least once. See "Awards & Ranks" above for information regarding how to earn each award and special award. Gamer Picture 1 - While not required to earn the "Crowning Glory" achivement, or to earn 201% completion, to earn this Crown, you must play a combat simulator game in splitscreen at least once. This can be done with two separate controllers, or by having a friend with you. Simply play a game in splitscreen to earn the Crown. Category:Gameplay